


5 Normal Things That Happened After Wally West Came Back

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: A sixpack of bacon [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally returns from the Speed Force and it's business as usual...sorta...kinda...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Normal Things That Happened After Wally West Came Back

1\. He shaves

“Man, I can’t believe this beard. Can you believe this beard, Babe? I know I haven’t really been an adult for that long, but holy crap I have never grown a beard like this!” 

Artemis smiles absently as she rubs her hair with a towel. They’d showered and now Wally is looking at himself in the mirror, inspecting the unruly beard that grew over the months and months and months he spent trapped in the Speed Force. He’s got a trimmer and an electric razor at the ready, and Artemis kisses the back of his head. 

He sighs, and lifts the trimmer. “Bye-bye, magnificent beard. We had some good times together.” 

“You are so weird,” she tells him, and there’s nothing but love in her voice.

2\. It rains 

It doesn’t just rain, it pours. Thunder, lightening, everything, and Nelson hides under the bed. 

Wally’s awake, sitting up and staring out the window, and Artemis watches him, his eyes far, far away. 

“Wally.” 

It takes him a moment to respond; to come back to her, and when he does, his eyes meet hers. 

“Hey. Go back to sleep, okay?” 

“Wally…” 

He leans down and kisses her forehead. “Everything’s fine.” 

She knows that’s not true, and she reaches up, gripping his shirt and tugging him to lie down with her, curling up around him, trying to protect him. 

He relaxes in her hold, as the storm still rages outside.

3\. They Watch Movies 

Sort of. 

But not really. 

Because a third of the way through, they get distracted by each other. Brush of hands, knees touching and then they’re all over each other, and it’s way better than any movie. 

4\. They Attend Flash Family Dinners

Artemis watches from the kitchen window as Barry and Wally sit on the back porch together, shoulder to shoulder, talking for the first time since Wally’s been back. Iris walks up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Artemis asks. 

“All sorts of things, I imagine,” Iris smiles. “Food. Life. The League. The Team. You and me.”

In tandem, both Barry and Wally turn and look at the two of them through the window, smiling. Barry’s grin is knowing, and kind. Wally’s is goofy, and wide, and then they both turn back around.

Artemis feels her hands start to shake, and Iris grips one of them gently. 

“It’s okay, Artemis. He’s not going anywhere.” 

“He had better not,” Artemis says. “He pulls this whole Speed Force crap ever again, and I will follow him just so I can break his nose.” 

Iris can’t help laughing softly, and hugging the younger woman.

5\. Stocking Up

“Oh my god, Wally. You cannot buy four whole hams.” 

“But they’re so good! And they’re so handy! And it’s not like I’m not gonna eat ‘em!” 

“Wally.” 

“Babe. Babe, it’s been months since I’ve had ham. Months! I have missed it so much!” 

“Wally, we already have six packs of bacon in the cart,” Artemis reminds him. 

“Only six? I thought I grabbed eight! Hold on, I’ll go back.” 

“Wally!” 

“I’m hungry!” 

“You are always hungry.” 

“Do you see me? I dropped three pants sizes!” he argues. “My KF duds? Baggy now. I feel like a starved puppy in an ASPCA commercial!” 

“Oh my god.” 

He pouts. “Please, Babe? Please? I love ham.” 

Artemis quirks an eyebrow. “You love it, why don’t you marry it?” 

Wally’s whole face flushes and he rubs the back of his neck. “Caaaauuuuuse hams can’t say yes when you ask them.” 

“What?” 

“I left the ring at home,” he tells her. “I was afraid I would lose it if I just took it everywhere we went together.”

Artemis’ eyes nearly fall out of her head. “What?!” 

He’s down on one knee in the butcher’s section of the grocery store with no ring.

“I love you. And you’re all I thought about while I was away, and all I want is to spend my whole life with you no matter what, so Artemis…will you marry me?” 

She gazes down at him warmly. “You’re proposing to me in front of the hams in the grocery store.”

He looks around and then back at her. “Yeah. Yes I am.” 

“Dammit, Wally.” 

“Is that a yes? I think that’s a yes. That’s usually a yes.”


End file.
